Harry Potter e a Segunda Sobrevivente
by Becky.Carmine
Summary: Continuação ao quarto livro da série HP e o calice de fogo. Harry agora está com 15 anos. E quem será essa prima de Hermione? Ela acabou de entrar para Hogwarts... E Rony, você está apaixonado? Mione, quem é Martin Chase? Descubra! Entre, leia e comentem
1. De Volta à Toca

- CAPÍTULO UM-

_De volta à Toca_

Faltavam quatro semanas para as aulas começarem e os professores haviam passado muitos deveres para as férias. Harry não podia fazer os deveres de casa de dia, pois os Dursley, com quem Harry mora, eram trouxas e tinham uma atitude muito medieval com relação à magia.

A família Dursley era o motivo pelo qual Harry nunca aproveitava suas férias de verão. Cismavam que Harry era uma pessoa anormal, o escondiam dos vizinhos, faziam de tudo para maltratá-lo, chegaram a inventar que Harry freqüentava uma escola para meninos irrecuperáveis. Certo dia irrompeu-se uma discussão no café da manhã. O Sr. Válter fora acordado no meio da noite pela coruja de Harry, Edwiges, que trouxera uma mensagem de Sirius, seu padrinho.

Era noite do dia trinta e um de julho, quase meia-noite e Harry estava sentado na cama, as cobertas puxadas, uma lanterna em uma das mãos e um grande livro encadernado em couro (_animais_ _fantásticos e onde habitam – _de Newt Scamander) aberto e apoiado em suas pernas. Harry correu a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pela página à procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a fazer a sua redação: "A acromântula é uma aranha monstruosa de oito olhos dotada de fala humana – pesquise sobre ela".

A caneta pousou no alto de um parágrafo que pareceu a Harry interessante. Ele aproximou a lanterna do livro e leu:

_A acromântula é originária de Bornéu, onde habita a mata fechada. Suas características incluem pêlos negros e grossos que lhe cobrem o corpo; as pernas têm uma envergadura que pode abranger até quatro metros e meio; as pinças produzem um estalido distinto quando ela se excita ou se irrita; e finalmente, produz uma secreção venenosa e tece teias abobadas no solo, a acromântula é carnívora e prefere presas de grande porte._

Harry pousou a caneta sobre o livro e passou a mão embaixo do travesseiro à

procura do tinteiro e de um rolo de pergaminho. Devagar e com muito cuidado ele retirou a tampa do tinteiro, molhou a ponta da pena e começou a escrever. Na verdade, seria fácil fazer uma redação sobre a acromântula, pois Harry enfrentara uma na terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo no ano anterior. Ele ganhou o Torneio sem mesmo ter posto seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

_Deve ser muito tarde_, pensou Harry. Talvez terminasse a redação no dia seguinte.

E olhando para o relógio de cabeceira, (que marcava meia noite e doze minutos) ele repôs a tampa no tinteiro e guardou todo o seu material na última gaveta da sua escrivaninha. O garoto se levantou da cama, atravessou o quarto escuro e foi abrir a janela. Debruçou-se no peitoril, achando gostoso o ar fresco que batia em seu rosto.

Sentia uma leve contração na barriga, pois fizera quinze anos e não se dera conta disso. Um pio alto chamou a atenção de Harry para quatro aves que vinham em sua direção. Ele reconheceu o que era e deu um salto para o lado para abrir espaço para as corujas passarem. A primeira a entrar foi sua Edwiges trazendo um embrulho consigo; a segunda foi Errol, a coruja velha dos Weasley, trazendo uma pequena caixa com um cartão; as duas Harry não reconheceu embora soubesse que uma vinha de Hogwarts.

Harry descarregou todas as corujas e começou a desembrulhar os pacotes que elas haviam trazido até ele. Eram presentes de aniversário de seus amigos Rony, Hermione, Hagrid e Sirius.

Harry abriu o primeiro envelope e leu uma carta escrita por Rony:

_Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário! Aqui na toca tudo está muito bem, a não ser mamãe brigando com Fred e Jorge (como se isso fosse alguma novidade)._

_Você acredita que eles me compraram vestes a rigor decentes? Quero dizer, eu não sei onde eles arrumaram dinheiro!_

_Está tudo bem por aí? Espero que sim, porque afinal Você-sabe-quem voltou! Ele não deu as caras por aí não né?_

_Hermione está aqui em casa e ela trouxe uma prima dela que vai estudar em Hogwarts conosco! Ela estudava em Beauxbatons e ela era muito amiga de Fleur._

_Todas aqui na toca estão sentindo muitas saudades! Porque você não vem passar o resto das férias aqui? Se quiser vir, mande um recado logo que eu, Fred e Jorge iremos te buscar._

_Tchau, Rony._

_P.S.: no pacotinho tem seu presente de aniversário. É um futurômetro. Quando você coloca seu rosto na frente do espelho, o reflexo te mostra o que vai acontecer no futuro._

Harry releu a carta e parou na parte em que Rony falava de Voldemort. Como pôde esquecer

que ele retornara? Naquele momento Harry foi tomado por um sentimento que não sentia há alguns meses, desde aquela noite do retorno de Voldemort: medo.

O menino voltou sua atenção para o presente, e abriu a pequena caixinha que o

envolvia. Dentro havia um espelho redondo, do tamanho do fundo de um copo. Em sua borda de madeira levemente envernizada havia escrito em letras prateadas: Futurômetro.

Curioso para saber de seu futuro, Harry resolveu experimentar o futurômetro. Colocou seu

rosto em frente ao pequeno espelho, e viu sua imagem refletida do outro lado. O seu reflexo foi escurecendo e quando a imagem voltou a clarear, ele já não via mais o seu rosto. Pelo espelho, Harry viu a si mesmo apontando a varinha para metade de um rosto feminino, desconhecido por ele. De repente houve um relâmpago de luz verde e tudo escureceu novamente. Nessa hora a cicatriz de Harry ardeu intensamente.

Seu coração batia acelerado. Ele largou o futurômetro na cama e passou seus dedos pela cicatriz. A última vez que ela doera tanto assim foi em seu reencontro com Voldemort. Será que aquilo que ele acabara de ver tem algo a ver com ele? E quem seria aquela garota do futurômetro?

Com a cabeça explodindo e cheia de perguntas na cabeça, ele apanhou mais uma caixa e um cartão, desta vez, vindos de Hermione:

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário! Estou na casa de Rony, e como ele já deve ter-lhe dito, minha prima, Wendy, veio comigo. Ela ainda não acredita que sou amiga de Harry Potter. _

_Como você está? Tem lido o profeta Diário? Você acredita que eles ainda não admitem que Você-sabe-quem retornou? Bom, pelo menos é o que parece pois eles ainda não noticiaram nada sobre ele._

_Espero que goste do presente. Foi Wendy quem escolheu._

_Você vem pra Toca? Estamos esperando a sua resposta!_

_Afetuosamente, Hermione._

O coração de Harry deu um enorme salto quando ele rasgou o papel de embrulho e viu um livro intitulado: _Dicas de Quadribol – Apanhadores e seus truques_.

- Uau Hermione!

Os próximos presentes vieram sem cartões, apenas com uma dedicatória bem pequena no lado da caixa que os envolvia. Hagrid lhe dera uma torta, como no seu décimo primeiro aniversário, e Sirius lhe mandou um relógio novo, já que o velho havia parado de funcionar quando Harry mergulhou no lago durante uma hora inteira para recuperar o que lhe fora tirado, no ano que havia se passado.

Ele ficou admirando seus presentes por alguns segundos e começou a pensar numa maneira de sair da casa sem que os Dursley suspeitassem. E sua resposta logo veio. Ele viu um bater de asas ao longe chegando cada vez mais perto da janela. Viu que era um homem de cabelos compridos e barba em cima de um hipogrifo. Era Sirius e Bicuço.

- Sirius! O que está fazendo aqui? Você pode ser visto! O Ministério está atrás de você! – disse Harry admirado.

- Acalme-se! Não tem perigo! Mas eu pensei que quisesse uma carona para ir até a Toca! – disse sorrindo e apontando para Bicuço.

- Mas... Como você sabia que eu queria ir para lá?

- Adivinhei! – e quando o garoto olhou desconfiado, ele disse – Ah, vamos Harry, eu sei que você não ia agüentar ficar aqui por muito tempo! Agora anda, pegue suas coisas! – disse sorrindo.

Harry se apressou a juntar seus pertences e enquanto colocava Edwiges na gaiola, Sirius enfeitiçava seu malão para torná-lo leve. Quando tudo estava pronto, Harry montou atrás de Sirius. Bicuço agitou suas asas e eles partiram rumo à Toca.

Ao longe Harry sorriu quando avistou a velha e torta casa dos Weasley. Sentia-se muito feliz agora que havia deixado seus tios. O hipogrifo se inclinou para o chão, e com um baque suave, pousou.

Harry e Sirius desmontaram e o garoto apanhou seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.

-Harry, querido! Que bom que veio! – A Sra. Weasley se curvou para abraçá-lo.

Harry desvencilhou-se dela e viu, a poucos metros dele: Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e... o coração dele deu um salto, a menina que ele vira no futurômetro.

- Vimos você chegar! – disse Hermione abraçando-o com força, e se virando rapidamente para Sirius – Você não devia ter trazido Harry aqui, Sirius! O Ministério ainda está atrás de você!

- Ah, Hermione, pára de reclamar! – exclamou Rony – E aí Harry! Sirius! Que bom ver vocês!

Sirius sorriu ao apertar a mão de Rony, Fred e Jorge.

- Isso não está certo, Sirius – disse a Sra. Weasley – mas vamos entrando. Vocês devem estar com fome e cansados.

A sra Weasley e Sirius entraram, mas os outros permaneceram do lado de fora.

- Olá Harry! – disseram Fred e Jorge – Como vai?

- Estou ótimo – respondeu apertando a mão dos gêmeos enquanto Rony e Hermione brigavam para ver quem amarrava melhor a corda de bicuço na árvore.

- Oi Harry, muito prazer! Sou Wendy Langlie, prima da Mione.

- Ah, sim... Hum... Oi! Prazer. – disse Harry corando.

Wendy era linda. Tinha longos cabelos avermelhados, um rosto delicado e sereno. Seu sorriso era confortante e seus olhos eram brilhantes.

- Crianças! Entrem! – chamou a sra Weasley.

Harry, ao entrar na cozinha viu Percy e Gina sentados à mesa. Gina discutindo com Sirius.

- Mas você não devia... – começou ela.

- Gina, todos já me disseram isso hoje... – falou Sirius se divertindo – e vou te dar a mesma resposta: Não há perigo, o Ministério acha que estou na Albânia.

- Alô Harry, como vai? – Percy desviou sua atenção da discussão para Harry.

- Ótimo, obrigado. – respondeu o garoto – Olá Gina!

- Oi... – disse ela envergonhada.

- Venha Harry, vamos deixar suas coisas lá em cima e descer para comer. – disse Rony

- Ok.

No dia seguinte Harry foi acordado com um grito.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony que também acordara.

- Não sei... mas parece a voz de Hermione.

Eles saíram do quarto e Harry quase foi atropelado por uma Mione descabelada que corria para o banheiro levando a mão à boca.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Rony à Wendy.

- Ah! – respondeu ela divertindo-se - Fred e Jorge colocaram balas na mochila dela, que quando colocadas na boca viram besouros...

- Será que Hermione ainda não aprendeu – disse Harry rindo - que não se deve colocar nada na boca quando se está na mesma casa que Fred e Jorge?

Rony e Wendy riram.

- Bom, preciso ajudá-la. Vejo vocês lá embaixo. – disse Wendy e entrou para o banheiro.

- Ela é realmente bonita, não? – comentou Rony inocentemente quando voltavam para o quarto para se trocar.

Quando desceram a Sra. Weasley já estava preparando as salsichas e o bacon.

- Bom dia, Harry, Rony, queridos. Venham comer. – disse ela pondo pratos na mesa.

- Hum... Sra. Weasley? – disse Harry

- Sim...

- Onde está Sirius?

- Ah, ele está lá fora, querido. – respondeu ela.

Harry saiu da cozinha e atravessou o quintal até seu padrinho.

- Bom dia, Harry! Dormiu bem?

- Ah sim... Muito... Hum... Você já está indo embora?

- Ah, lamento informar que sim... Remo me mandou um recado e precisa de mim – disse Sirius amarrando sua mala em Bicuço – mas... – ele se virou para olhar o menino – antes de partir eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- È sobre o relógio que te dei...

- O que tem ele? - perguntou Harry olhando para o mesmo em seu pulso.

- É que ele foi do seu pai...

- Do... Do meu pai? – Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar Sirius.

- Sim. Seu avô deu a ele quando ele se casou com Lílian. É uma das poucas coisas que tenho que me fazem lembrar de Tiago...Achei que ia gostar.

- Mas como o conseguiu?

- Do mesmo jeito que ele deixou a capa da invisibilidade com Dumbledore, ele deixou este relógio comigo. – disse Sirius olhando carinhosamente para Harry.

Harry que olhava para o relógio, não disse nada.

- Bom, tenho que ir agora... – disse seu padrinho se preparando para montar em bicuço – Espero te ver em breve...

- Ah... Sirius... – Harry disse atrapalhado.

- O que foi?

- Obrigado... – o menino abraçou Sirius muito forte.

-Tchau, Harry, cuide-se... – disse o padrinho retribuindo o abraço.

- Você também...

Sirius montou no hipogrifo e partiu. Harry ficou alguns minutos ali fora olhando até eles virarem um pontinho minúsculo e desaparecerem. Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Desde que o vira pela primeira vez o menino notou que algo naquele pequeno aparelho o prendia.

Harry ouviu gritos da cozinha e retornou para a Toca.

- FRED! JORGE! DESÇAM AGORA OS DOIS! - A Sra. Weasley berrava ao pé das escadas ao lado de Hermione e Gina. Certamente ela já sabia das balas-besouro. Fred e Jorge desceram já esperando um sermão daqueles.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS DOIS TÊM NA CABEÇA PARA FAZER UMA BARBARIDADE DESSAS! ORA, FRANCAMENTE! SEUS IRRESPONSÁVEIS! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO GEMIALIDADES DENTRO DESTA CASA! PRINCIPALMENTE COM AMIGOS DA FAMÍLIA! ORA, POR MERLIM!

A Sra. Weasley tinha ficado uma fera por causa do incidente dos besouros.

- ORA, VAMOS! QUERO QUE SE DESCULPEM COM ELA IMEDIATAMENTE!

E QUERO QUE SAIBAM QUE VOU LIMPAR O QUARTO DE VOCÊS HOJE E JOGAR FORA TUDO O QUE VOCÊS TIVEREM ESCONDIDO POR LÁ! ORA, FRANCAMENTE!

Fred e Jorge, sem contestar a fúria da mãe, se dirigiram ao outro lado da mesa e se desculparam com Mione, que abriu um sorriso meio tímido e logo voltou a abaixar a cabeça e subiu as escadas tortas, seguida de Gina.

Harry olhou para Rony e fez sinal para ele o seguir. Enquanto subiam as tortas escadas ouviram mais um berro da Sra. Weasley.

- Pronto... Outra inspeção geral na casa... – rosnou Rony.

Os dois foram para o quarto e se deitaram nas camas observando os pôsteres dos Chuddley Cannons marcarem um gol extraordinário no time adversário.

- Esse relógio foi do meu pai – disse Harry inesperadamente.

- Como? – Rony se virou para o amigo

- Sirius me disse antes de partir... – Harry olhou para trás e notou que Rony o olhava ligeiramente boquiaberto.

- Posso entrar? – Wendy bateu suavemente na porta depois de alguns minutos. Entrou no quarto e se deitou na cama de armar ao lado de Rony – realmente os Chuddley Cannons são muito bons...

- Você gosta de quadribol? – perguntou Rony com um ar de excitação.

- Sim, muito! Em Beauxbatons eu era artilheira, e depois passei a ser apanhadora, como Harry. Espero que em Hogwarts eu possa fazer parte do time, adoro jogar, me deixa longe dos meus problemas.

- Como você sabe que sou apanhador? – perguntou Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Bom... Rony e Mione falam muito de você Harry. E depois da sua apresentação no Torneio Tribruxo com o dragão, você só podia ser!

- Você foi ao torneio? – perguntou Rony, admirando mais um gol espetacular no pôster.

- Bom, não. Mas Fleur me contou tudo detalhadamente quando chegou de Hogwarts. Soube que você tem uma Firebolt, não é Harry?

- È... Tenho – respondeu ele numa voz distante.

- Podemos jogar uma partida de quadribol no quintal! – ofereceu Rony, e os dois não demoraram em concordar.

Não demorou muito e os três foram para o quintal acompanhados de suas vassouras, de Hermione, Gina, Fred e Jorge. Percy conjurou as balizas e fez uma bolinha de pingue-pongue sair voando, para se fazer de pomo-de-ouro.

- Vamos lá... Fred, Gina e Harry no campo de lá! – gritou Mione, que era juíza do jogo -... Jorge, Wendy e Rony pra cá! Quando eu contar três... UM... DOIS... TRÊS!

Wendy jogava tão bem, que Harry ficou abobado em vê-la enganando o outro time.

- Aí, Wendy! SIM SENHOR, ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO E MARCOU! – Hermione narrava o jogo com tanta afobação que até parecia que ela é quem tinha acabado de marcar o gol.

Harry prestava tanta atenção no jogo que se esqueceu do pomo.

- Harry! Presta atenção no pomo! – gritou Gina tentando impedir inutilmente outro gol de

Wendy.

Era mais difícil achar a pequena bolinha. Harry olhava tudo ao seu redor e subiu a fim de ver os jogadores de cima, o que o dava mais chances de avistar o pomo.

Logo o time de Wendy estava com 140 pontos e Harry procurou mais uma vez avistar algo voando no ar. Ele mergulhou como se o tivesse visto e subiu novamente e foi aí que viu de verdade: o pomo estava perto de Rony. Harry saiu a toda voando acima do quintal dos Weasley em direção a Rony. Ele pegou o pomo um segundo depois que Wendy fez o décimo quinto gol.

- E FOI EMPATE! – berrou Hermione do outro lado do quintal.

- Ela realmente joga muito bem! – disse Fred com entusiasmo – poderia fazer parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória!

- Ela vai ficar na Grifinória? – perguntou Harry a Mione quando já se dirigiam para a porta dos fundos da Toca.

- Vai! Ela esteve com Dumbledore no começo das férias de verão e o Chapéu seletor já a selecionou para não haver tumulto na hora da cerimônia no dia primeiro de setembro!

Naquela noite, à mesa do jantar, Rony contava a partida daquela tarde ao Sr. Weasley e a Percy entusiasmado.

- Nossa, vejo que Grifinória vai ganhar uma ótima artilheira! – disse Percy servindo-se de um pouco mais de abobrinha cozida.

- Que é isso! – disse ela corando – nem sei se vou conseguir vaga no time!

- Claro que vai! – retorquiu Hermione – você é muito boa em quadribol! Eu mesma vou falar com a profª Minerva a respeito disso.

As semanas estavam passando rapidamente na Toca, e o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts estava próximo.

Harry acordou com os pios altos de Edwiges naquela manhã. O garoto se levantou, pegou os óculos que guardara embaixo do travesseiro, se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã. Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge já se achavam na cozinha.

- Harry, querido! Sente-se! – a Sra. Weasley despejou no prato de Harry salsichas e ovos – Rony, querido, acho melhor você começar a fazer seus deveres de casa. Não tenho visto você estudar.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Mione com a cabeça enfiada no livro. - Temos uma redação de Herbologia a fazer. E eu ainda tenho que terminar o questionário de Poções.

Harry já tinha se esquecido dos deveres de casa, porque afinal, lá na toca tinha muitas coisas pra fazer além do quadribol que eles começaram a praticar diariamente.

- Harry, você já fez a redação de Hagrid? – perguntou Rony estremecendo – não sei se vou conseguir pesquisar sobre aranhas no momento...

- Não. Mas eu já resolvi o questionário de Snape.

De repente uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha e pousou em cima da pia. A Sra. Weasley desamarrou o envelope da perna da coruja e colocou um nuque na bolsinha amarrada à outra perna da ave que saiu voando céu afora.

- Wendy! – gritou ela observando o envelope em suas mãos – Carta para você, querida!

Wendy desceu as escadas rapidamente e pegou a carta com um sorriso no rosto. Mas logo o sorriso se desmanchou. A garota abriu o envelope, leu a carta e fez uma cara de que não gostou das notícias. Ela olhou para Hermione e as duas subiram correndo as escadas.

- De quem será aquela carta? – perguntou Rony olhando a escada.

- Não sei. – disse Harry – de Hogwarts acho que não veio.

Nos dias seguintes Wendy se sentara junto a Mione e cochichava tristemente enquanto ela e os garotos terminavam seus deveres de casa. Ela andava meio esquisita desde que recebeu a carta.

- O que aconteceu com você, Wen? – perguntou Rony.

- Nada... – disse ela e subiu para o quarto das meninas.

Já estava na hora do jantar e ela ainda não havia descido. Harry foi chamá-la e subiu as escadas, bateu na porta e entrou. Ela não estava lá, mas ele achou a carta no chão perto do malão. Ele pensou se deveria ler a carta, e ele sabia que era errado. Mas Harry não conteve sua curiosidade e pegou o envelope. Ele examinou o papel tentando achar o brasão de Hogwarts, mas realmente, a carta não viera de lá. O garoto virou o envelope e leu:

"Martin Chase, Beco Diagonal, Caldeirão Furado, quarto n° 15".

- Harry!

Ele se virou e viu que Hermione o olhava desconfiada e ele escondeu o envelope em seu bolso rapidamente antes que ela percebesse.

- O que você esta fazendo? Onde está Wendy?

- Não sei. Ah...acho que está no banheiro.

- Ah...ta. – retorquiu ela – vou ver.

Assim que Mione saiu do aposento, Harry deixou a carta no mesmo lugar onde achara e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry desceu as escadas e se sentou ao lado da garota no jantar.

- Quem é Martin Chase? – sussurrou ele para Mione enquanto todos conversavam.

- Onde você viu esse nome? – perguntou ela calmamente.

- No envelope. Quem é ele? – insistiu Harry.  
- Não posso dizer agora. Mas você vai descobrir quem ele é. – ela se virou e serviu-se de

suco de abóbora.

O que será que Hermione queria dizer com "você vai descobrir quem é?". Mas Harry

resolveu não se preocupar com isso no momento. Ele ainda tinha muitos deveres para terminar e precisava de uma boa noite de sono para terminá-los.


	2. O Professor Chase

-CAPÍTULO DOIS-

_O Professor Chase_

O dia 31 de agosto amanheceu meio chuvoso. Eles já tinham arrumado as malas no dia anterior pois logo depois do café da manhã eles iriam para o Beco Diagonal fazer suas compras.

- Bom dia, Harry! – disse Rony já vestido e carregando sua mala para a porta. – leve seu malão. Nós vamos pr'O Caldeirão Furado.

Todo ano, como de costume, Harry ia ao Beco Diagonal para fazer as compras escolares com seus amigos, mas a última vez que dormira no O Caldeirão Furado foi quando tinha inflado tia Guida, o nôitibus andante o levou até Londres e ele ficou lá até as aulas começarem.

- Nós vamos pela rede do Flu – disse a Sra. Weasley – vamos logo!Vamos Fred, você primeiro! Jorge, Percy, vão com ele, queridos.

Os dois foram entrando dentro da lareira, pegaram um pouco de pó-de-flu e gritaram "Beco Diagonal". Um segundo mais tarde, haviam desaparecido.

- Harry e Rony, queridos, podem ir.

Os garotos fizeram o mesmo que Fred e Jorge, e Harry sentiu que estava sendo sugado por um enorme ralo. Ele e Rony rodopiavam muito rápido e logo chegaram ao seu destino. Os gêmeos e Percy já os esperavam do lado de fora. Logo depois vieram Hermione e Wendy, Gina e a mãe.

A Sra. Weasley os guiou por entre toda aquela gente aglomerada nas ruelas no Beco Diagonal, todos carregando pesados malões. Eles entraram n'O Caldeirão Furado, e foram colocar as bagagens nos quartos. Rony, Harry, Mione e Wendy dividiram um quarto, enquanto a sra. Weasley, Percy, Gina , Fred e Jorge dividiram outro. Alguns minutos mais tarde eles desceram e foram comprar seu material escolar.

- Hum... – disse Wendy analisando sua lista - precisamos de pergaminhos e livros...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – Mione falava com um ar de líder – eu e Rony vamos comprar os pergaminhos para todos enquanto Wendy e Harry vão comprar os livros que faltam. A gente se vê em meia hora.

Os dois garotos entraram na Floreios e Borrões. A loja estava lotada: gente de todo tipo corria para lá e para cá, em busca dos livros de seus respectivos colégios. Os dois foram em direção à coluna de livros de Hogwarts: Harry pegando os livros e Wendy colocando na cesta.

- Vamos ver...– disse Wendy -vamos precisar de:"História da magia" volume n° 5...

- Ok. – Harry pegou quatro exemplares e os colocou na cesta.

- "Todas as ervas e fungos mágicos" de Batilda Bagshot...

- Ok...

A loja foi se esvaziando de modo que só sobraram Harry, Wendy e um homem, de cabelos e vestes negras, e parecia ser bem jovem. Ele não parava de olhar para os dois e quando iam saindo da loja, ele os seguiu. Mione e Rony estavam na frente da 'Artigos para quadribol' esperando os garotos.

- Caramba, vocês demoraram... Quem é esse cara? – Rony fez cara de espanto olhando fixamente para o homem a uns seis metros de distância de Wendy.

- Martin Chase – sussurrou Hermione olhando para Harry discretamente - novo professor de Hogwarts.

- Pois é... É ele mesmo. – disse Wendy aos sussurros – está me seguindo desde que saí da 'Floreios e Borrões'.

Harry olhou para trás discretamente, e viu que o homem não parava de observá-lo com um olhar de repugnância. Então era ele que era Martin Chase. Mas porque teria mandado uma carta para uma futura aluna?

- Esse cara ta encarando a gente? – perguntou Rony.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Rony – respondeu Hermione depressa e andando para O Caldeirão Furado. Mione cochichava sem parar com Wendy, levando a mão à boca. Harry não entendeu nada daquilo.O que elas tinham a ver com ele?

De manhã cedo, Harry acordou, exausto, se vestiu e foi tomar café da manhã com o resto do pessoal. Quando o relógio marcou nove e meia, todos subiram para arrumar suas coisas e uma hora mais tarde eles chegaram à estação de King's Cross.

- Plataforma 9 ¾? Como assim 9 ¾? – perguntou Wendy a Harry.

- Bom... Veja Rony e você aprenderá.

Rony foi correndo em direção à parede que separava as plataformas nove e dez e de repente... Sumiu. Mione foi a próxima. Logo depois, Fred, Jorge, Harry e por fim, Wendy, Gina, Sra. Weasley e Percy.

Os garotos entraram correndo no trem procurando vagões desocupados, e logo acharam um que ficava mais ou menos no final do trem. Depois de colocarem suas malas no bagageiro, todos desceram novamente para se despedir de Percy e da Sra. Weasley.

- Não façam bagunça – disse ela a todos, e erguendo-se para os gêmeos – principalmente vocês dois! E, ah...Harry, querido, cuide-se! Não se meta em nenhuma encrenca esse ano, hein? – A Sra. Weasley virou-se para Wendy e falou aos cochichos – Wendy...Cuidado você também.

A locomotiva vermelha,que era o trem com destino a Hogwarts, começara a se movimentar. Os meninos entraram rapidamente e foram para suas cabines.

Wendy se sentou bem ao lado da janela, com bichento a seu colo,

Hermione logo se achava com a cabeça enfiada dentro do 'Livro Padrão de Feitiços – quinta série' nas mãos, como sempre fazia antes das aulas começarem.

- Não sabia que você era amiga de Fleur Delacour – comentou Harry com Wendy.

- É... nós éramos melhores amigas em Beauxbatons... uma escola muito boa. Ela é um amor de menina!

- Querem fazer silêncio? Estou tentando me concentrar nesse feitiço...ele é muito complicado! – rosnou Hermione num canto da cabine.

- Não sei porque você ainda lê antes mesmo das aulas começarem. – disse Rony distraído - Que perda de tempo!

Na hora que Hermione virou-se para responder, Draco Malfoy abriu a porta da cabine seguido de seus capangas: Crabbe e Goyle.

- Ora, ora... – disse ele com um sorriso desagradável estampado no rosto – vejo que Potter agora tem mais uma seguidora. Como se sente, Sr. Potter?

- Creio que – disse Wendy interrompendo-o e ainda olhando para fora da janela – ele está muito satisfeito, pois ele não tem seguidores, ele tem amigos. Mas, Malfoy, - disse ela virando-se para encarar o garoto – me diga, quanto você paga para esses idiotas ficarem te seguindo o tempo todo? Porque deve ser horrível, coitadinhos!

Rony deu uma risada abafada e olhou para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar e a risada. Malfoy saiu da cabine às passadas, e Wendy olhou para os amigos e riu.

- Você já conhecia o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony

- Bom, sim. Tive de aturá-lo por um bom tempo quando éramos vizinhos.

-Nossa, então você deve ter sofrido muito! – disse Harry rindo.

A conversa durou até a chegada na estação de Hogsmeade. Como de costume, os alunos do segundo ano em diante andavam até a saída da estação, onde se encontravam mais de cem carruagens sem cavalos para os levarem até os terrenos de Hogwarts. Eles atravessaram os portões e chegaram até o saguão de entrada. Subiram as escadarias de pedra que levavam ao Salão Principal.

- Como aqui é lindo! – Wendy olhava tudo ao seu redor com um imenso brilho nos olhos – por isso que vocês gostam mais de estar aqui do que estarem de férias!

O Salão estava magnífico! Havia uma bandeira enorme com o brasão de Hogwarts ao fundo e em da mesa de cada casa, as suas respectivas bandeiras. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Wendy se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória observando os professores sentados do outro lado da mesa.

Snape, como sempre, sentado no penúltimo banco da mesa, logo depois vinha o lugar do professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, que no momento estava desocupado. A seguir vinha Dumbledore, no meio da mesa, Profª McGonnagal, Binns, Sinistra, Profª Trelawney e a profª Sprout. Haviam três cadeiras vazias ao lado direito de Dumbledore.

- Quem será nosso professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Hermione com um ar de cansaço.

- Tomara que desta vez ele fique mais de um ano – disse Rony com um pouco de esperança na voz.

Nessa hora, entraram as três pessoas que faltavam no Salão: uma mulher alta, cabelos loiros presos num coque, Remo Lupin, e Martin Chase. Eles se dirigiram à mesa de professores e se sentaram nas cadeiras vazias ao lado do diretor.

A cerimônia de seleção foi demasiado lenta, mas quando terminou, Dumbledore se ergueu e disse:

"Sejam bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts!Antes de nos deliciarmos com o nosso banquete de boas-vindas quero dizer-lhes umas palavrinhas. Neste ano, vocês irão tomar aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com o Professor Lupin, a profª Hill que dará aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, conheçam o prof. Chase que dará aulas de Futurologia Avançada."

Nessa hora, as pessoas à mesa da sonserina bateram palmas com gosto só porque Hagrid não ia ser professor esse ano.

- Cadê o Hagrid? – disse Hermione franzindo a testa – eu não o vi na estação.

- Não sei. – respondeu Harry.

"Bom...vamos às notícias. Ano passado, realizamos o Torneio Tribruxo. Como não houve campeonatos de quadribol neste período, devo informar-lhes de que este ano, estaremos realizando um novo evento: Copa Escolar de Quadribol."

Aquela foi a melhor notícia que Harry ouvira em dois anos! Iria competir de novo! Wendy quase gritou de felicidade, seus olhos brilhavam mais que nunca agora.

"Este evento começará a partir de novembro em que novamente, o Instituto de Durmstrang e a Academia de Beauxbatons virão para Hogwarts. Como a Copa não pode ser realizada sem quatro equipes, convidamos mais uma escola que irá participar conosco: o colégio Winningham. Os treinos de quadribol de Hogwarts irão começar a partir da semana que vem. Os professores irão assistir aos treinos e decidirão quem entrará para o time que será o representante de Hogwarts. E por fim, gostaria de tomar-lhes mais um pouco de tempo: este ano, não foram escolhidos monitores com antecedência, por isso gostaria de fazer a entrega das insígnias de monitores.

- Quem será que vai ser o nosso monitor? – perguntou Rony excitado.

"Gostaria que viessem à frente os que eu chamar".– Dumbledore fez uma pausa, abriu um pergaminho e leu – "o Sr. Petey Robson da Lufa-lufa!" – o salão prorrompeu em palmas – "a srta. Ammy Granway da Corvinal! Draco Malfoy da Sonserina!"

Rony ficou em estado de choque e quase fez um escândalo à mesa.

- Como podem escolher um idiota como Malfoy para monitor? Ele vai acabar com todos nessa escola!Pelas barbas de Merlin! – e logo depois se calou para ouvir o último monitor a ser chamado.

"E para finalizar, gostaria que viesse a frente a srta. Hermione Granger da Grifinória!".

Hermione se levantou com um ar triunfante e se dirigiu à mesa principal. Rony bateu tantas palmas que sua mão ficara vermelha.

"Bom apetite!" - Dumbledore estalou os dedos e as mesas automaticamente se encheram de comida e as pessoas não paravam de falar no Grande Salão.

- Caramba! – Rony ficou tão entusiasmado que até parecia que era ele que ele tinha virado monitor – não imaginei que Hermione fosse ser a escolhida! E você Harry? - Harry concordou com a cabeça, colocando mais couve de Bruxelas na boca.

Quando todos haviam terminado de comer, os quatro saíram pelo saguão de entrada, subiram as escadarias de mármore e entraram pelo buraco do retrato. Harry subiu a escada circular se despedindo de Wendy e Mione, que tomavam outro rumo, entrou em seu dormitório se sentindo finalmente em casa.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, Rony Hermione e Wendy tomavam seu café da manhã examinando seus novos horários.

- Caramba...- disse Hermione, que corria o dedo pela coluna intitulada segunda-feira no seu horário – Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com Sonserina e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com Lufa-lufa.

- É, e logo depois do almoço nós temos Adivinhação... – disse Harry baixando os olhos. Adivinhação era uma das matérias que ele menos gostava.

- E depois tem Futurologia – informou Wendy, sem entusiasmo – que horror!

Houve um repentino rumorejo acima deles e mais de cem corujas entraram pelas janelas abertas, trazendo o correio da manhã. As corujas circularam sobre as mesas, procurando as pessoas a quem as cartas e pacotes eram endereçados. Uma corujona âmbar desceu até Hermione e depositou um exemplar de O Profeta Diário.

- Hum... Vamos ver as notícias! - exclamou Mione.

- E então, algo aí? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Continuam não falando sobre Você-Sabe-Quem... – disse Hermione

sem emoção.

Logo as mesas foram se esvaziando e os garotos desceram para a aula de

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A nova professora esperava os alunos no saguão de entrada e quando todos os alunos estavam reunidos, ela os guiou até a cabana de Hagrid.

- Bom dia! – a profª Hill os cumprimentou. – Hoje nós começaremos estudando o Farosutil.

- Eu já ouvi falar dessas coisas – comentou Wendy baixinho com Harry e Rony.

A profª Hill foi até uma grande caixa no chão, onde encontrava uma cobra laranja berrante com listras negras e muito comprida. Ela chamou os alunos e estes se aproximaram para ver o conteúdo da caixa mais de perto.

- Essa serpente – continuou ela - é originária de um pequeno país africano, o Burkina Faso. O Farosutil tem três cabeças, ele normalmente atinge um metro e oitenta centímetros e dois metros e dez centímetros. – ela se virou para a turma - Alguém sabe a função das cabeças do Farosutil? – a profª Hill olhava para os alunos esperando que alguém respondesse sua pergunta quando Mione levantou a mão.

- Cada uma das cabeças do Farosutil tem uma finalidade diferente, professora. A da esquerda é a que planeja, a do meio é a que sonha e a da direita é a que critica e avalia.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Dez pontos para Grifinória!

Enquanto a professora explicava detalhadamente as funções das cabeças da serpente, Draco Malfoy se arrastou até Harry e disse baixinho:

- Olhe só, Potter! Arranjou uma nova amiguinha para conversar...

- É... – disse Harry calmamente – talvez eu possa conversar com ela pra ver se ela come a sua língua.

O sinal ecoou pelo castelo e pelos jardins avisando que a aula havia acabado. Os quatro se dirigiram para sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Quando entraram na sala, encontraram Lupin a sua espera.

- Olá Harry... Rony, Hermione...como vão?

- Ótimos... – disse Hermione.

- Quem é esta nova aluna?

- Ah! Sou Wendy Langlie – respondeu ela.

- Seja bem vinda! Agora sentem-se – disse o professor quando o resto da turma entrou.

Os garotos ocuparam os lugares da frente como sempre fizeram quando tiveram aulas com Lupin no terceiro ano.

- Bom dia, turma! – disse Lupin animadamente

- É bom tê-lo de volta, professor! – disse Parvati Patil

- Obrigado! – respondeu ele sorrindo – Bom... fiquei sabendo que no ano passado vocês estudaram as maldições imperdoáveis, mas não aprenderam como se defender delas. Então vocês irão aprender na aula de hoje os Contra- Feitiços.

Por favor Harry, venha me ajudar aqui, sim?

Harry foi ate o professor e tomou lugar a sua frente.

- Agora, Harry, concentre-se e faça tudo o que eu mandar...

- Professor? – chamou Simas assustado – você não vai lançar a maldição nele vai?

- Acalme-se Simas, eu sei que ele agüenta. – respondeu o professor - Então vamos lá, Harry, com certeza Flitwick já deve ter ensinado o feitiço escudo a vocês.

- Sim senhor.

- Muito bem. Então quando eu lançar a maldição em você, execute esse feitiço. Cruciatus é uma maldição muito forte, por isso você deve se concentrar bastante. Vamos lá.

A turma toda prendeu a respiração. Lilá tampou os olhos; Wendy agarrou as mãos de Mione;

- _Crucio!_

- _Protego!_ – gritou Harry na mesma hora e a maldição não fez efeito.

- Muito bom Harry! – disse o professor enquanto a turma aplaudia.

A aula continuou com Lupin testando o resto da turma.

Logo chegou a hora do almoço. A porta que levava ao Salão estava aberta; Harry seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocavam por ela, quando uma voz o chamou:

-Potter! Langlie! Quero falar com os dois!

Os garotos se viraram surpresos.Harry abriu caminho até ela com um mau pressentimento: a profª McGonagall tinha o dom de fazê-lo achar que fizera algo errado.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado Harry, só quero dar uma palavrinha com você agora – disse ela – podem ir almoçar Weasley e Granger.

Rony e Mione ficaram olhando a professora conversar com Harry e Wendy pela aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar.

- Os treinos de quadribol vão começar hoje à noite, Potter. Não podemos perder tempo. Os diretores das casas vão assistir o treino de cada um dos times e irão escolher sete jogadores para disputarem contra as outras escolas. Hoje às sete horas no campo, entendido?

Harry fez um sinal com a cabeça informando um sim.

- Então Potter, por favor, pode ir almoçar porque eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com a srta. Langlie.

Harry seguiu o resto dos alunos até o Salão Principal e se juntou aos seus amigos no almoço, enquanto McGonnagal e Wendy se dirigiam à sala da professora.

- O que ela queria com vocês dois? – Hermione perguntou - E cadê a Wendy?

- Ela só queria me dizer que os treinos de quadribol começam hoje à noite. – respondeu Harry colocando no prato alguns pedaços de pudim de carne - E a Wendy ficou lá com ela.

Wendy não apareceu durante a aula de Adivinhação e só chegou no meio da aula de Poções. Snape não se demorou em provocá-la:

- Olá, srta. Langlie! Que prazer tê-la em nossa companhia! – disse Snape com a voz seca e maldosa - O que me diz sobre seu pequenino atraso?

- Eu estava com a profª McGonagall. – respondeu ela com uma voz nem um pouco preocupada - Sendo assim, acho que você não pode tirar pontos da Grifinória, não é?

- Ora, ora, mas que menina atrevida! – continuou o professor – Eu diria que poderia tirar pontos de quem eu quiser, principalmente de menininhas respondonas como você! Agora sente -se antes que eu a mande para fora de sala.

Wendy se sentou em uma cadeira vazia no fundo da sala ao lado de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Wendy... – disse Rony aos sussurros – o que é que a profª Minerva queria com você?

- Bom... – retorquiu ela orgulhosa – ela queria ver como eu me saía no quadribol. Eu estava no campo até agora com ela e Angelina e... eu entrei para o time! Sou artilheira!

- Sério? – Harry perguntou – que bom!

- Agora que a Grifinória ganha a taça! – disse Mione entusiasmando-se

A sineta soou novamente indicando que em poucos minutos a aula de Futurologia começaria.

- Aonde vai ser a aula? – perguntou Hermione.

- Hum... – Rony checou seu horário – corredor da direita do quarto andar.

Ao chegar ao lugar desejado Harry se deparou com uma sala grande e redonda. As carteiras estavam acompanhando o formato da sala, formando um círculo com uma abertura que dava para uma mesa retangular e grande; O meio da sala estava vazio.

Harry ocupou seu lugar o mais longe possível do da mesa do professor, e o mesmo fez Rony, Hermione e Wendy.

- Boa tarde, alunos. – Martin acabara de entrar na sala. Estava vestido com uma roupa preta, e uma capa púrpura. Ele retirou a capa e a colocou caprichosamente dobrada em cima da mesa. – Meu nome é Martin Chase, professor de Futurologia avançada. Futurologia não é uma matéria difícil, mas requer esforço do aluno. Consiste em fazer previsões certas sobre o futuro, coisa que na Adivinhação, é só previsão. Vamos começar a trabalhar então! Não temos tempo a perder.

"A primeira lição de Futurologia que irei ensinar é a Fronte-futura. Gostaria de chamar a srta. Wendy Langlie para me ajudar nesse exemplo".

Wendy se levantou devagar e andou até o professor, no meio da sala.

"Muito bem, Wendy. Bom, alunos, a pessoa que vai receber a Fronte-futura deve ficar de frente para você. Aponte a varinha para a cabeça do bruxo e diga fluentemente: Fronte-futura. Vou-lhes mostrar um exemplo". – Ele conjurou uma tela branca no fundo da sala – "olhem para esta tela que verão exatamente o que estou vendo no futuro desta jovem".

Martin ficou de frente para Wendy, apontou a varinha para a sua cabeça e gritou:

-_Fronte – futura!_

A tela escureceu e apareceu uma imagem. Era o Salão Principal, vazio, exceto por Wendy chorando sentada numa cadeira à mesa da Grifinória. Harry sabia que já havia visto aquela cena em algum lugar. De repente ele viu ele, o próprio Harry entrando no Salão e sentando-se ao lado de Wendy. Eles conversaram por um tempo, e logo ela saiu correndo deixando-o sozinho. O que será que isso queria dizer? Será que realmente isso iria acontecer?

No primeiro treino, Harry e Wendy saíram as 7 com o time da Grifinória, acompanhados da profª Hooch, Profª Minerva, Prof Snape, profª Sprout e o prof Flitwick.

O time se reuniu no meio do campo e a profª Minerva começou a falar:

- Olá Grifinória. Vamos começar nossos treinos, quero ver um de cada vez para começar. Alicia Spinnet será a primeira, os outros podem esperar nas arquibancadas.

Alicia pegou a vassoura e saiu voando acima do campo com a goles nas mãos fazendo gols.

- Ela é realmente muito boa! – exclamou o prof Flitwick.

Os próximos a entrar no campo foram Brad Colleguy, um novo artilheiro, Angelina Johnson, logo depois foram Fred e Jorge.

- Por favor – exclamou a profª Minerva - sr. Harry Potter, o senhor é o próximo.

Harry, como sempre, deu um show e todos se admiraram vendo sua habilidade com sua Firebolt, dando rodopios. O pomo foi solto e Harry sentiu aquela antiga excitação novamente. Estava tão feliz que nem viu que pegara o pomo em 15 segundos.

"Srta. Wendy Langlie, nos mostre do que você é capaz"

Wendy direcionou-se ao campo, pegou sua nimbus 2001 e fez vinte gols em 5 minutos. Todos aplaudiram de pé, exceto Snape, e depois de muito treino o time se dirigiu ao castelo.

- Você jogou muito bem, Wen! – gritou Angelina do outro lado do campo.

Harry e Wendy subiram as escadas de mármore, atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda e se sentaram junto a Rony e Mione. Os amigos estavam sérios, e não conversavam.

- O que aconteceu pessoal? – perguntou Wendy sentando-se na poltrona perto da lareira.

Hermione olhava da prima para Rony que retribuiu o olhar.

- Martin Chase esteve aqui.

- O que? – perguntou ela levantando-se.

- Sim. Procurando por você. Ele não vai te deixar em paz, Wendy!

Harry não estava mais entendendo nada. E pelo visto, nem Rony.

-Ele conseguiu entrar aqui na Torre? Não é possível!

-Bom – disse Hermione sentando-se ao lado da prima – não exatamente. Conseguiu entrar só quando Neville saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Wen, estou te avisando, você tem que tomar cuidado!

Rony e Harry se entreolharam. Wendy murmurou algo baixinho para Mione e elas desejaram um rápido boa-noite.

Wendy e Mione iam subindo a escada circular e os dois em seu encalço. Elas se adiantaram entrando para seu dormitório, e os garotos resolveram ir dormir também.

Rony ficou parado ao lado de sua cama olhando para o teto, e parecia pensativo. Harry estava cansado demais para se preocupar com o assunto; Vestiu o pijama, deitou-se e fechou as cortinas dando apenas um "boa-noite" a Rony.

Finalmente, o dia que todos esperavam havia chegado. No jantar de quarta-feira, duas semanas antes do Dia das Bruxas, Dumbledore se ergueu e disse:

- Meus queridos alunos, tenho o prazer de informar-lhes que o time de Hogwarts já foi decidido. Venham à frente quando eu chamar seus nomes.

Harry estava nervoso. Será que faria parte do time da escola? Ele cruzou os dedos embaixo da mesa, e Dumbledore continuou:

- Como goleiro, gostaria de chamar o sr. Marcos Flint da Sonserina!

A mesa da sonserina fez um estardalhaço enquanto o goleiro se aproximava da mesa principal.

- Gostaria de chamar aqui à frente também o sr. Jess Walton, novo artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa! – mais uma vez o salão se encheu da balbúrdia feita pelos alunos. – o Sr. Dean McAden, artilheiro da Corvinal, e como artilheira central, a srta. Wendy Langlie Granger da Grifinória!

Hermione se pôs de pé e bateu palmas até suas mãos ficarem vermelhas. Wendy se levantou e dirigiu-se a mesa principal juntamente com os outros jogadores, nem cabendo-se em si de tanta felicidade.

- Como batedores, Fred e Jorge Weasley da Grifinória!

Desta vez quem se levantou foi Rony, abraçando os irmãos e aplaudindo calorosamente.

- e agora para completar o time...

Harry, com as mãos geladas, fechou os olhos como se pedisse secretamente que seu nome fosse escolhido. Ele não competia havia um ano e isso para ele era uma eternidade.

- Gostaria de chamar... – Dumbledore continuou – o Sr. Harry Potter da Grifinória!


	3. A Volta de Rita Skeeter

-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-

_A Volta de Rita Skeeter_

A mesa da Grifinória parecia que ia se chocar: alguns alunos subiram em cima das cadeiras e vibraram fazendo muito barulho. Draco estava bufando de raiva e se retirou do Salão Principal. Harry andou até aonde se encontrávamos outros jogadores.

"e um último aviso antes de nos dirigirmos aos nossos dormitórios. – continuou Dumbledore – Devo avisar-lhes que a primeira visita a aldeia de Hogsmeade deste ano acontecerá neste fim de semana. Mas este ano os alunos poderão passar o dia no povoado, se quiserem. A visita começará às nove da manhã de sábado e terminará às seis da tarde. Obrigado"

Madame Hooch guiou os jogadores até uma pequena sala ao lado da mesa principal; a mesma sala que Harry estivera quando fora escolhido como campeão de Hogwarts.

Quando todos já estavam dentro da pequena sala, madame Hooch começou a falar.

- Bom... Vocês foram escolhidos como o time de Hogwarts e por isso vão treinar três vezes por semana quando o treinador de vocês chegar. Devo informar-lhes que vocês não irão dormir em seus dormitórios habituais, pois precisam de descanso para os jogos que se seguirão. Quando a Copa escolar de quadribol terminar, vocês poderão voltar aos seus dormitórios habituais. – ela pegou um pergaminho em seu bolso, leu-o e recomeçou a falar - Queria dizer também que todos os jogadores não terão as últimas aulas nos dias de treino. – ela desviou o olhar do pergaminho – Alguma pergunta?

- Ahn... – interrompeu Jess – aonde vamos dormir afinal?

Madame Hooch não respondeu a pergunta. Somente disse para arrumarem seus pertences e esperarem por ela no saguão de entrada dali a meia hora.

Quando os jogadores saíram da sala, o Salão Principal já estava vazio. Cada um tomou seu rumo e Harry e Wendy subiram as escadarias de mármore em direção à sala comunal.

- Aonde será que vamos dormir? – perguntou a menina excitada.

Harry não fazia idéia que existia outra sala comunal, outro dormitório. E ele nem queria pensar nisso no momento. Estava feliz demais comemorando secretamente que iria participar da Copa escolar de quadribol que nem sabia onde seus pés o estavam levando, e quando viu, eles já estavam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

- _Espírito Agourento_.

Harry subiu a escada correndo, entrou no dormitório, arrumou o malão e quando desceu encontrou os amigos sentados perto da lareira. Harry se despediu de Rony e Hermione e saiu para o saguão de entrada juntamente com Wendy.

Chegando no saguão, Madame Hooch enfeitiçou todos os malões e os guiou para o lado sul do castelo. Eles subiram as escadarias de mármore principais e entraram em um longo corredor. Foram na última porta, a mais larga, onde havia uma escada de caracol; Harry nunca estivera ali antes. No alto da escada, se encontrava um pequeno _Hall_. Havia vários quadros nas paredes; Madame Hooch foi direto para o maior quadro: o brasão de Hogwarts.

- _pomo de ouro_ – disse ela

O quadro se abriu em uma passagem, igual ao da passagem da Mulher gorda da Grifinória. Dentro, uma sala comunal, menor do que de costume com uma escada que levava ao andar superior onde se encontravam os dormitórios.

Hooch se postou ao lado da lareira.

- Muito bem. Agora que todos já estão aqui, quero avisar-lhes: os dormitórios têm duas camas cada. Não é preciso que separem meninos de meninas pois os próprios quartos têm uma divisória. Escolham seus companheiros de quarto e vão pra cama. Boa noite a todos.

Ela saiu pela passagem e foi-se embora.

Harry ficou admirando o fogo crepitando na lareira por alguns segundos, e reparou que Wendy o olhava com o olhar meio perdido.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele rindo-se.

- Nada não! – disse ela sorrindo – anh... Vamos subir? Ou você vai ficar aqui embaixo mais um pouco?

- Não... Vamos!

Harry e Wendy subiram a escada e foram até o final do corredor onde se achava o único dormitório vago, o de número 4. Eles ajeitaram suas coisas e dividiram com as cortinas vermelhas a parte de cada um do dormitório. O menino se despiu, e vestiu seus trajes de dormir; sentou-se ao lado da janela, e enquanto Wendy pegava no sono ele ficou olhando o lago lá fora.

De repente, uma coruja entrou pela janela oposta do dormitório. Harry levantou-se e cautelosamente desamarrou o pergaminho que ela levava. Abriu-o e leu:

_Harry,_

_Parabéns! É apanhador do time!Espero ver a vitória para Hogwarts!_

_Bom, mandei-lhe este bilhete por coruja, pois estava receoso que se conversasse com você na hora do jantar, outros alunos pudessem ouvir o que vou lhe dizer agora._

_Sirius me pediu que lhe avisasse para que você estivesse na base do morro de pedra ao lado da Casa Dos Gritos às quatro e meia da tarde de Sábado. Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. Esteja lá._

_R.J. Lupin._

Harry acordou meio sonolento aquela manhã e alguns ainda estavam dormindo. Ele se levantou, e vestiu as tradicionais vestes de Hogwarts. Pé ante pé ele se dirigiu ao Grande Salão, onde já se encontravam algumas pessoas; dentre elas Wendy e Hermione que cochichavam sem parar e quando ele foi visto entrando no Salão, as duas deram-se olhares esquivados e pararam a conversa.

- Alô, Harry! Dormiu bem?

- Perfeitamente – mentiu ele enquanto pegava um pouco de bacon – Quais são as aulas de hoje?

- Trato de criaturas mágicas, - disse Rony olhando seu horário - Adivinhação, e mais tarde Futurologia e História da Magia.

- Pelo menos não vamos ter a última aula. – disse Wendy pegando uma torrada amanteigada do lado de Harry.

O menino virou-se para terminar seu dever de casa de Adivinhação.

- Sinceramente Harry, acho que desistir dessa matéria é a melhor opção. – disse Hermione observando-o terminar a previsão em gráficos.

Ele pensou por um momento. Se ele desistisse, não teria que aturar a profª Sibila predizendo sua morte toda aula, nem teria que agüentar Hermione falando pra ele que era melhor desistir como ela já havia feito há dois anos. Ele fitou seu dever com atenção e deu uma resposta a Hermione.

- Também acho! Vou falar com a profª Minerva agora mesmo.

Harry atravessou o saguão, subiu a escadaria de mármore e foi até a sala da professora. Antes de abrir a porta, ele escutou uma conversa vindo de dentro da sala.

- Minerva, é meu dever ficar por aqui e tomar notas sobre a Copa. Fudge me mandou para cá. Não posso voltar até a Copa acabar.

Harry entreouvia atentamente a conversa. Conhecia aquela voz, tinha certeza disso, embora não conseguisse identificá-la. Estava pensando de onde conhecia aquela irritante voz feminina, quando a profª McGonagall se referiu à ela.

- Srta. Skeeter. A senhorita deve entender que o nosso diretor não a quer aqui dentro da propriedade. Não depois dos últimos...acontecimentos.

Harry ouvira direito? Skeeter? Rita Skeeter? Em Hogwarts?

- Bom, o que eu posso fazer para a senhora me fazer a _gentileza_ de fazer o meu trabalho? – ela retorquiu com uma certa insolência na voz.

- Diria que se você me deixasse com sua _adorável_ pena mágica eu possa permitir.

- Minha pena?

- Sim. A sua pena. Algum problema?

- Não. Aqui está. – disse à contragosto – então posso me estabelecer aqui?

- Suponho que sim. Vamos, eu lhe mostro onde irá ficar.

- Beleza – disse ela.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry se escondeu atrás de uma gárgula de pedra perto da escada. Alguns minutos depois as duas iam saindo porta afora, e antes que elas pudessem descer as escadarias, ele saiu de trás da gárgula.

- Profª McGonagall! Poderia falar com a senhora um instante?

- Harryzinho, que prazer em revê-lo! – disse Rita quando o avistou – como vai sua grande força, hein? È apanhador do time não é? Ah... Que bom... Que tal uma entrevist...

- Ah... Sr. Potter, por favor me acompanhe – retorquiu a professora cortando o entusiasmo de Rita – por favor, a senhorita poderia esperar um segundo aqui fora, Rita?

- Oh, claro!

A professora empurrou Harry para dentro da sala e o fez sentar-se em frente a ela.

- Sim Potter, diga-me.

- Professora, eu gostaria de desistir das minhas aulas de Adivinhação.

- Potter, você deveria ter desistido antes. – disse ela – Receio que agora você não possa mais desistir.

- Mas por que?- indagou o menino.

- Porque estamos no ano dos N.O.M.'s e você não poderá trocar de disciplina sem se prejudicar.

- Mas, professora...

- Nada de mas, Potter...Essa é a minha última palavra. Agora vamos. A aula já vai começar.

Harry e a professora saíram da sala, e Rita os esperava sentada na escadaria de mármore. Harry desceu sozinho sem virar o rosto para não ter que dizer tchau para Rita , e foi correndo para sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que começaria em dez minutos.

Quando chegou à orla da floresta, onde se encontravam todos os alunos, ele se posicionou ao lado de Hermione, Rony e Wendy.

- Péssimas novidades.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram todos juntos.

- Rita Skeeter está em Hogwarts. – murmurou ele baixinho.

Houve um estranho momento de silêncio. A profª Hill mandou-os pegar as caixas do Farosutil e alimentá-los, em grupos.

-O quê? Não acredito! – disse Hermione ficando roxa de raiva – se aquelazinha se atrever a escrever da gente, eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei como a McGonagall permitiu isso – interveio Rony.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando! Aquela mosca morta voltou a Hogwarts! Como é que Dumbledore permitiu uma coisa dessas? – disse Hermione indignada sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória. – mas pelo menos, a profª Minerva pegou a pena de repetição rápida dela.

- Hermione, ela ainda não fez nada contra nós, como pode saber se ela vai fazer algo ou não? – Wendy virou-se para seu prato colocando na boca um pedaço de costeleta de cordeiro - E como você mesma disse, a McGonagall está com a pena dela.

- Isso não a impede se escrever coisas ruins sobre as pessoas.- respondeu Mione com um ar superior.

Naquele momento, os professores entraram no Salão Principal e se sentaram à mesa, Rita em seu encalço.

- Olha lá... lá vai ela. – Hermione tremia de raiva.

- Já vi essa mulher no Ministério da Magia. Meu pai trabalha lá e o escritório dele é do lado do dela. – disse Wendy se virando para Harry e Rony - vocês precisam ver como é o escritório dela! É todo rosa e os pergaminhos em que ela escreve são verdes.

- Que coisa brega! – exclamou Rony - bem a cara dela.

Os garotos terminaram seu almoço e foram direto para a aula de Futurologia. Harry se sentou no cantinho da sala junto com Wendy e Rony. Hermione se sentou bem na frente "para poder aprender mais", como sempre fazia.

O Professor entrou em sala com os braços cruzados, e começou a falar.

- Boa tarde, alunos. Vamos deixar de papo furado e começar a trabalhar: peguem seus livros e pergaminho. Anotem o que vou escrever na lousa.

- Esse cara me dá arrepios – sussurrou Rony.

- Nossa... Ele está estranho... – disse Wendy em voz baixa curvando-se para o seu pergaminho e começando a escrever. Martin passeou pela sala olhando todos os alunos de perto e parou em Wendy.

- Wendy Langlie! Linda como sempre!

- O senhor poderia me dar licença, _professor?_ – disse Wendy olhando para a lousa.

Sem graça, Martin continuou andando pela sala e um tempo depois a sineta tocou informando o término da aula.

Logo escureceu e Harry e Wendy foram para o campo treinar com o time. Ela fazia rodopios fantásticos e um enorme número de gols em muito pouco tempo que deixava todos muito excitados.

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu uma forte admiração por Wendy, e quis estar perto dela. Para ele, era uma sensação estranha, pois a última vez que ele sentiu isso foi no quarto ano por uma menina chamada Cho Chang.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo, mas Wendy já estava de pé penteando seus lindos cabelos vermelhos. A menina não havia visto que Harry acordara e continuava a dançar graciosamente pelo quarto.

- Oh, oi Harry! Não sabia que havia acordado.

- Bom dia, Wen.

- Bom, Harry, - disse ela colocando rapidamente seus pertences na mochila - eu vou descendo, tenho que ir à biblioteca antes da aula. Vejo você mais tarde, tchau.

- Tchau – Harry ainda estava sonolento. Ele se arrumou e desceu para o café da manhã.

Estava tão cansado que nem reparou onde andava e trombou com uma menina, fazendo sua mochila cair no chão e rasgar.

-Me desculpe! – disse ele sem jeito, ajudando-a a pegar suas coisas, que foram espalhadas pelo chão.

- Não, tudo bem, ah... – disse a menina levantando-se – Eu conserto isso. _Reparo!_

A mochila já não estava mais rasgada. Harry levantou-se e entregou os livros nas mãos da garota.

- Você é Harry Potter, não é? – perguntou ela interessada.

- Sim, sou eu. E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Harry de volta.

- Emily Stratford. Sou da Grifinória também.

Os dois caminharam até o Salão Principal e Emily se sentou com Harry, Wendy, Rony e Hermione.

- Bom dia! – disse Harry acomodando-se ao lado de Mione.

- Bom dia... Ahn... Quem é ela? – perguntou Rony.

- Ela? – disse Harry apontando – ah sim... Me desculpem... Essa é Emily. Estava passando pelo corredor e esbarrei nela.

- Muito prazer. – disse Wendy, simpática.

– Você não era daqui, era? – indagou Mione.

- Não... Eu era de Winningham, mas aquela escola só estava ensinando magia negra, e então meus pais descobriram que o diretor de lá era Comensal. – respondeu a menina – Meus pais me tiraram de lá por causa disso.

- Nossa... – disse Mione.

Wendy abaixou sua cabeça e se concentrou no seu mingau de aveia.

- E você sabe se tinha muita gente saindo da escola? – perguntou Rony.

- Não muitas, mas tinha gente sim.

- Como pode? – Hermione largou o garfo – Não estou entendendo o Dumbledore...

- O que Dumbledore tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Harry distraído.

- O colégio Winningham vai vir pra Copa, Harry. – respondeu Wendy.

- Realmente, muito estranho... – disse Emily – Sempre ouvi dizer que Dumbledore é um homem sensato.

- E é...mas desta vez não sei se ele está bem – disse Rony voltando aos seus pãezinhos fritos.

Harry começou a se preocupar. O diretor dessa escola poderia influenciar os pais e até os próprios estudantes a virarem Comensais da Morte. Isso já estava indo longe demais. A cada dia Voldemort conseguia mais seguidores, e ele estava ali, parado, sem fazer nada. A preocupação de Harry ficou atordoando-o durante todo o dia.

Logo os cinco estavam se dirigindo para a última aula do dia: Tranfiguração, com a profª Minerva. Eles já estavam começando a aprender a transformar pequenos caixotes de papelão em lesmas, o que não deixou Rony muito contente, lembrando-se do dia em que vomitou lesmas no segundo ano.

- Não é esse tipo de lesma que eu quero, sr. Longbotton. – disse a Professora quando Neville conseguiu transformar a caixa em lesma de papelão. – Muito bem, agora chega de praticar... copiem o que vou colocar na lousa, agora!

Harry ainda estava distraído. Não estava prestando muita atenção nas aulas ultimamente.

- O que você tem, Harry? – perguntou Wendy ao seu lado.

- Nada – mentiu ele.

- Todos nós estamos preocupados com o diretor de Winningham, Harry.

Harry olhou para a garota.

- Como sabe que estou preocupado com isso?

- Vi que está assim desde que Emily tocou no assunto. – disse ela.

- Ah...sim – respondeu Harry ainda olhando para ela. Ficou olhando-a escrever caprichosamente durante alguns segundos, perdido em pensamentos.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Wendy.

- Nada, nada.

A sineta soou pelo castelo. Harry, Wendy, Rony, Hermione e Emily desceram as escadas e viram o antigo capitão do time da Grifinória, Olívio Wood, chegando carregando sua mala.

- Olívio, como vai? – perguntou Harry apertando sua mão – O que faz aqui?

- Oh, olá Harry! Fui convidado para ser treinador do time para a Copa! Estou tão animado! E por falar nisso, hoje, às sete no campo, entendido?

- Claro! – respondeu o garoto.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Emily quando Harry se juntou novamente a eles.

- Olívio Wood. Era o capitão da Grifinória há dois anos. Ele vai treinar o time de Hogwarts.

- Caramba! Com Wood de treinador, vocês ganham essa copa! – disse Rony entusiasmado.

Depois do jantar, Harry e Wendy vestiram seus uniformes e atravessaram a grama rumo ao vestiário. Ao entrar, viram Fred e Jorge cochichando num canto; Jess e Dean sentados ao lado de Flint que parecia emburrado.

- Ah... Que bom. Harry chegou. – disse Olívio levantando-se – Quem é ela?

- Wendy Langlie, artilheira central. – respondeu Harry.

- Ah, sim. Muito prazer Wendy. Bom, como todos vocês sabem, eu sou o seu treinador e para as pessoas que não me conhecem como tal, devo informar que o treino vai ser duro.

Flint amarrou a cara mais ainda. Wendy olhou para Harry, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Mas... – continuou Wood – vamos ao trabalho! Estive pensando em táticas novas para o ataque, que são infalíveis".

- Ah... Olívio!

- Sim, Fred!

- Acho que não vamos precisar de táticas de ataque! – disse ele olhando para Wendy – Nós temos Wendy no time.

- Hum... então vamos ver como se saem sem instruções. Para o campo, agora.

O time se dirigiu ao estádio onde puderam ver, sentados nas arquibancadas, a profa McGonagall, Snape, Hooch e Chase.

- Ai, não! – disse Wendy estremecendo.

Logo as sete vassouras já haviam saído do chão e subido ao céu.

- Muito bem, Harry... Quando eu mandar, solte o pomo!

- Ok!

- Preparar... e... Agora!

Harry soltou o pomo enquanto Wendy agarrava a goles e fazia seu primeiro gol. Wood olhava para Wendy com um ar de excitação.

- Por Merlin! Por que você não entrou para Hogwarts antes! – disse ele.

- É isso aí, Wen! Mostre como é que se faz! – berrou Jorge do outro lado da quadra livrando Jess de um balaço.

O time continuou jogando com a mesma intensidade. A leve brisa começou a vir mais e mais forte e logo sentia-se os respingos da chuva pelo corpo.

Harry já havia capturado o pomo umas quinze vezes. O garoto soltou a pequena bolinha mais uma vez e esperou para tentar achá-la novamente.

Ele viu que Martin o olhava com o mesmo olhar de desprezo de sempre. Só desviou o olhar quando Wendy fez seu trigésimo gol.

Depois de uma hora de treino, os jogadores desmontaram, cansados e molhados. Voltaram ao vestiário e Wood já os estava esperando para algumas dicas. Harry se sentou no canto do aposento, pensando no tanto de deveres de casa que ainda teria de terminar nesse fim de semana.

- Vocês jogaram muito bem, para o primeiro treino! Estão realmente fantásticos! Um ritmo muito bom, e...

- Sr. Wood, não alimente esperanças nesse time – Snape irrompeu a sala com McGonagall e Hooch – pois na minha opinião, o único que se salva é Flint. A srta. Langlie poderia melhorar muito mais. E... por falar nela... onde ela está?

- O prof. Chase queria dar uma palavrinha com ela lá fora. – disse Minerva Mcgonagall – E creio que você está sendo muito rude com o time, Severo, eles jogaram maravilhosamente hoje!

- Bom, - disse Wood finalizando a discussão – acho que próximo treino vamos poder melhorar. Boa noite a todos.

A pequena saleta foi se esvaziando aos poucos. Harry pegou sua vassoura e saiu do vestiário.

- Não adianta, Martin... – Harry viu Wendy discutindo com Martin ao lado das arquibancadas. Pensou se deveria interromper, mas decidiu que não por mais que lhe desse vontade.

O menino ficou observando-os por um breve momento quando Wendy o viu.

- Anh... Preciso ir. – disse ela ao professor e indo em direção a Harry.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou o garoto.

- Nada...Vamos?

Os dois caminharam até a Torre Sul em silêncio. Harry percebeu que Wendy não queria falar sobre Chase, mas sua curiosidade o estava incomodando. O que ela tinha com ele?

- Boa noite, Harry – disse ela quando entraram pelo buraco do brasão de Hogwarts.

- Noite.

Harry se largou na poltrona ao lado da janela, todo molhado. Via a casa de Hagrid ao fundo, apagada.

_Onde você está, Hagrid?-_ pensou ele virando-se para admirar o teto. Seus olhos foram fechando lentamente...

- Harry...Harry!

- Ahn... o... que... – Harry abriu os olhos. Pelo visto ele havia adormecido na poltrona em que se sentara noite passada – ahn... eu dormi aqui?

- Sim... – respondeu Wendy – Eu acho melhor você ir tomar um banho, trocar essa roupa... suas roupas estão úmidas ainda.

- Ok. – respondeu ele.

Fazia frio e o sol estava alto quando Harry atravessava os corredores em direção ao saguão.

- Harry!

Rony, Hermione, Wendy e Emily o esperavam ao lado da grande porta que levava aos jardins.

- Guardei algumas rosquinhas e pãezinhos fritos para você. – disse Wendy entregando-lhe um pacotinho. – Achei que poderia estar com fome. Não comeu nada desde o treino.

- Ah... obrigado. – respondeu Harry agradecido. Ele estava realmente com fome.

Os amigos foram andando pelos jardins e entraram no povoado.

- Onde iremos primeiro? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei... talvez pudéssemos ir ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Estou com um pouco de sede. – respondeu Harry e eles se dirigiram para lá.

O bar estava lotado, principalmente com os alunos de Hogwarts que aproveitavam o dia livre, mas também com uma variedade de gente mágica que Harry raramente via em outro lugar.

Hogsmeade, por ser o único povoado totalmente mágico da Grã-Bretanha, era o refúgio para os bruxos que não gostavam de se disfarçar de trouxas.

Eles se dirigiram a uma mesa vazia a um canto e Hermione foi comprar as bebidas. Quando atravessava o bar, viu Cho Chang sentada com suas amigas. Nem se importou muito, achando até estranho de sua parte, mas não fazia diferença. Ele costumava suar frio, ficar nervoso quando a via, mas isso não aconteceu.

Hermione não demorou a se juntar a eles com as cervejas amanteigadas, mas ela nem deu atenção à sua. Tirou um comprido pergaminho do bolso e leu-o.

- Gente, tenho que comprar penas e pergaminhos para mim! – disse Emily – vou lá comprar antes que eu esqueça... Vejo vocês mais tarde!

- Tchau – disseram Harry e Hermione.

- Bom... Como foi o treino de Quadribol, Wendy? – perguntou Rony.

- Foi bom! Adorei Olívio como treinador... ele é ótimo!

- Olívio elogiou Wendy pela sua performance no treino, mas Snape começou a botar o time pra baixo. – comentou Harry.

- Idiota. – rosnou Rony – O que você tem aí, Mione?

- Uma carta – disse ela dobrando o pergaminho e colocando-o em um envelope.

- Para quem?

- Vítor

- Krum? Vítor Krum? – Rony parecia espantado – você ainda se comunica com ele desde o ano passado?

- Sim... Algum problema? – perguntou a garota secamente.

- Ele por acaso já te mandou alguma carta? Ele nem deve ter tempo de ler isso tudo que você escreveu! – berrou Rony.

Harry estava assustado. Pelo visto, Wendy também. Eles olhavam perplexos para Rony e Hermione e logo o bar inteiro prestava atenção na discussão.

- Rony! Não acredito que está fazendo esse escândalo todo por causa de uma carta! Isso é ridículo!

- Ridículo é você perder tempo com esse imbecil! Ele não te merece!

Hermione parecia ofendida.

- E quem é você para decidir o que é melhor pra mim? – disse ela levantando-se enfurecida e saindo do aposento, Wendy a seguiu. Todas as cabeças se viraram para encará-la e quando ela deixou o bar, as mesmas se viraram para Rony.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry abobado.

- Sei lá. – disse Rony abaixando a cabeça – simplesmente saiu.

- Mas...

- Ah, Harry, não pergunte! – interrompeu o amigo, agora vermelho de raiva.

- Ok.

Harry passou um bom tempo pensando se aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Não entendera o porquê da discussão. E com certeza Hermione estaria furiosa.

As pessoas do bar não paravam de olhar para Rony e cochichavam sem parar.

- Vamos. – disse Rony levantando-se – Vamos sair daqui.

Harry acompanhou-o. Estava se sentindo extremamente incomodado. Rony estava enfurecido porque Hermione insistia em continuar sua amizade com Krum. Pessoalmente, Harry achava que aquilo era muito estranho. Rony sempre ficava emburrado por causa daquela amizade, mas nunca havia ficado naquele estado.

- Que ótimo. – rosnava Rony – Escrevendo cartas para o Vitinho. Será que ela não percebe que ele nem liga pra ela? Quer dizer, ele ligava ano passado, mas agora não! O que ela tem na cabeça? Hein, Harry? Você não concorda comigo?

- Ham... Eu? – disse Harry hesitando – ah... Rony, acho que está sendo radical demais, não?

- Ah, Harry...

- Potter! Weasley! Brigando pela namorada, é?

Draco Malfoy acabara de sair do Três Vassouras. Como sempre seguido de seus capangas Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson.

- Cala essa boca, Malfoy! – Rony já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Calminha, Weasley! – Malfoy dizia enquanto os outros se dobravam de rir - Desse jeito vai perder a sangue-ruim pro Krum, hein! Aliás, Granger está me surpreendendo! Está ficando espertinha querendo o Krum. Jogador famoso... que menina inteligente!

Rony estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Vai-cuidar-da-sua-vida. – disse ele.

- Oh, Weasley. Você vai ter que se conformar, elas sabem escolher o melhor e...

Antes que Harry pudesse segurar Rony, ele já tinha pulado em cima de Draco que cambaleou e caiu de costas no chão. Rony pulou em cima dele dando socos no seu rosto.Harry puxou o amigo.

Draco estava num estado lamentável. Escorria sangue do seu nariz e seus olhos estavam roxos. As alunas da Sonserina gritavam e esperneavam vendo Malfoy se levantar com a ajuda de Pansy.

- Vamos embora. – disse Harry – Acalme-se Rony, você tem de se controlar.

- Imbecil do Malfoy. – resmungou Rony ajeitando suas vestes.

Eles deram inúmeras voltas por todo o povoado, e não viram nem sinal de Hermione, Wendy ou Emily. Provavelmente, elas devem ter se encontrado e Emy decidiu se juntar a elas.

O sol estava baixando lentamente. Harry e Rony se dirigiram para a Casa dos Gritos. O grande cão preto já os esperava aos pés do morro. Os garotos o seguiram e subiram o morro. Já dava pra ver o povoado inteiro lá embaixo.

- Ah... Sirius... já...não está...bom...aqui não? – disse Rony ofegante.

Entraram por uma longa caverna de pedra e andaram pelo que parecia meia hora. A cada hora a caverna ia baixando numa descida íngreme, agora de terra. Logo Harry começou a identificar o lugar. Viu um espaçamento mal iluminado por meio de uma pequena abertura.

Sirius subiu pelo buraco, depois Rony e por fim, Harry. Eles se achavam na Casa dos Gritos; O mesmo lugar em que conheceu Sirius e ali ficou sabendo que ele era seu padrinho.

- E aí? Como vão vocês? – o padrinho assumira novamente a forma humana. Ele tinha a aparência diferente da que Harry vira nas férias de verão. Parecia estar um pouco mais cansado.

- Normal. – disse Rony largando-se no chão.

- Onde estão Hermione e Wendy? – perguntou ele.

- Ahn...Bom... Rony e Hermione tiveram uma briga... – informou Harry cauteloso.

- Mas... Por quê?

Rony começou a corar de novo. Estava quase bufando de raiva.

- A Hermione estava escrevendo uma carta para o Krum, sabe, eles se conheceram ano passado... e Rony não gosta dele.

- Não é que eu não _goste_ dele, Harry! – disse Rony em defesa - Eu... Eu só acho que ele não merece a Mione. Ele nem escreve pra ela!

Sirius deu uma risada abafada e olhou para Harry de esguelha.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou Rony franzindo a testa.

- Me parece que você está gostando da Hermione, Rony... Esse tipo de ciúme é normal... – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah, não diga besteiras, Sirius! – Rony parecia um grande tomate agora.

Sirius novamente olhou para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar.

- Hum... Por que me chamou aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele ao padrinho.

- Não... não aconteceu nada. Só aproveitei que estava por perto e resolvi saber de novidades – respondeu ele virando-se para Rony -...e pelo visto... há muitas mais do que eu imaginava! Bom, mas Harry, agora falando de você... como está o quinto ano?

- Ah... ótimo. – disse ele.

- Harry entrou para o time de Hogwarts! – disse Rony parecendo esquecer da sua raiva finalmente.- Wendy também!

Sirius ficou a par de tudo que havia acontecido em Hogwarts naquela tarde, até ficou sabendo de como foi o treino de quadribol.

- Ah, Harry. Temos que ir... – disse Rony examinando o relógio de pulso - já está tarde.

- Vocês sabem voltar, não? Creio que conhecem essa passagem. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Ah, se conhecemos! – respondeu Rony.

Os garotos desceram pelo alçapão e foram caminhando rapidamente até onde havia o buraco da passagem para Hogsmeade.

- Você tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Harry a Rony.

- Não... vamos logo.

Eles foram andando em direção ao túnel que dava ao Salgueiro Lutador, em Hogwarts. Saíram pelo buraco entre as raízes da grande árvore e correram direto para o Salão principal para jantar.

Hermione estava com os olhos vermelhos, Harry pôde ver, sentada ao lado de Wendy e Emily no meio da mesa da Grifinória. Rony se sentou bem na ponta da mesa, corando de raiva ou de vergonha - Harry não saberia explicar - quando viu Mione.

- Você não acha que Sirius tem razão, né Harry? – perguntou Rony sem levantar a cabeça.

Harry largou o garfo, olhou para o amigo, mas não disse nada. Pensando bem, tudo fazia sentido: A implicância excessiva de Rony com Vítor... Ele poderia estar realmente gostando de Hermione.

- Sinceramente... – disse Harry corajoso – Acho que isso possa ser verdade.

- Acha? – perguntou Rony espantado.

- Ahn, acho.

- É... seria possível... mas NÃO é verdade! – disse ele.

Eles se levantaram e rumaram para a Torre Sul, e ao chegar aos pés da escada de mármore encontraram Olívio e um cachecol turquesa nas mãos.

- Há! Que cachecol mais fofo o seu, Olívio! – disse Rony sarcástico.

- Muito engraçado, Rony. Anh... Vocês por acaso viram a Emily por aí?

- Emily? – Harry parecia confuso. Ele nem conhecia Emy direito – ah, ela está no Salão. Por que?

- Ah, obrigado. – disse Wood apressando-se – vejo você no treino amanhã, Harry!

Eles observaram Olívio dobrar o corredor. Rony sacudiu os ombros e eles continuaram a subir as escadas.

Harry se concentrara com tanto empenho para aprender o Feitiço _Planctos_ naquela noite com Rony, que mal percebera que duas horas haviam se passado.

- Caramba! – disse Rony – já são nove e meia!

- Pois é, e eu ainda nem sei fazer esse feitiço direito! – disse Harry sentando-se no sofá.

Nesse momento, ouviram passos vindos do hall de entrada. Wendy e Emily irromperam o aposento.

- Ah. Oi. – disse Wendy.

- Oi. – disse Rony – Ahn... c...como está Hermione?

- Ah... – Wendy se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Ela chorou muito, sabem. Ela ficou muito chateada com você, Rony. Ela não entende essa sua implicância com Vítor e... para ser sincera, nem eu.

- Não foi por querer, eu... – disse Rony distraindo-se vendo Emily parada com um cachecol em mãos – O que você está fazendo com o cachecol do Olívio?

Wendy olhou discretamente para Emy e abaixou a cabeça.

- Ah... ele é meu.

- Então o que Olívio fazia com ele?

- Ah... eu... deixei ele cair no chão em...em Hogsmeade. Ele veio me devolver.

- Ele me pareceu bem sem graça quando me perguntou de você...

- Ah, não seja bobo, Rony... impressão sua... mas... o que vocês estavam estudando?

- Feitiço de Herbologia. – respondeu Harry – mas eu ainda não aprendi ele direito.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Wendy atenciosa.

- Ah... tudo bem então. – disse Harry corando.

As horas foram se passando e quando Harry e Wendy terminaram de praticar, Emily dormia no sofá e Rony no tapete.

- É... acho que demoramos... – disse Wendy.

- Pois é... e ainda tenho dever de Adivinhação. – disse Harry desanimado.

- E eu de Aritmancia.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá desocupado e começaram a fazer os deveres. Pouco depois, eles já estavam adormecidos no sofá da sala comunal.


End file.
